DPU
Overview Demon Patron units,' '''most commonly known as '''DPUs', were a race of warrior gods from a previous era in Gamindustri. They haven’t been seen for a long time period, and have mostly faded from history, leaving much about them unknown. However, when accidentally stumbling across a new Dungeon, Nico locates a special crystal deep beneath the dirt called a DPU Core. It recognized him as a potential candidate and transformed him into a DPU. Little is known about the DPUs themselves, which is why it is up to Nico to find out what the history his new species had with Gamindustri, especially with the events to come. Origins ''' The Origins of the DPUs stems from the eternal conflict between the two forces of light and good, as well as the forces of evil and darkness. They have had constant clashes since the creation of the universe, resulting in an endless cycle of carnage and chaos. For millennia, that was all the universe had truly known. It wasn’t like it was intentional, either for these two powers merely existed alongside one another, their powers clashing like two large organisms in a small room. However, from the ashes of one of their clashes, the darkness essence devoured that of the light essence, becoming stronger and overcoming it in a seemingly impossible twist of things, an anomaly in the chaotic system the universe worked under. The cycle of creation and destruction temporarily got disrupted when the powers of darkness gained a victory that had never been seen before. From that essence, 4 beings emerged, four beings of darkness whom had powers so unique, so deadly and devastating that in time, they would be able to rival tat of the primordial forces if given the opportunity. These beings were born from the chaos of the darkness and Light’s unintentional conflict, a conflict they did not stop for they just simply ‘existed’ and whatever their energies did was unstoppable anyways. Nevertheless, these beings were born from carnage, and carnage became their way of life, their essence, the blood that flowed through them, the air they breathed. These were the four original DPUs, Sparda, Mundus, Diadact, and Carnage. '''Culture The DPU Culture can be summed up in several words: might makes right. They were warriors, and as warriors born from the chaos of the universe, they sought to fight to their hearts content. To them, strength was everything for strength was what brought them into being, and strength was what empowered them. They believed down to their cores that only those who know strength can truly survive in the universe, a way of life that is integrated into every DPU that formed from the Universe’s Chaos afterwards. To that end, DPUs developed many customs and cultural traits for their kind on their core Planet of Gamindustri. They created a society based off of warrior norms, ideals and designs, such as the Death Parade Duels. They would build massive coliseums and Crucibles all over their planets to house special fighting tournaments for each other, promoting the idea of chaos and conflict within their species. It worked as well, as DPUs revelled in carnage and fighting, their society developing across their era as a warrior society where only those who were truly powerful got the respect they deserved. It would not be uncommon to see fights breaking out across the lands, resulting in lands being destroyed or laid bare from the excessive use of Demonic Power. To combat the threat off accidentally destroying their own planet, DPUs could travel through space itself to other Worlds throughout the entire Devildimension, as well as any other dimension (though this was restricted to the four original DPUs as they are the only ones strong enough to break the boundaries between dimensions), where they could fight and conquer. DPUs met and destroyed many species during their era, earning their rights as the strongest warrior gods in existence. While they were primarily a warrior race, there were those amongst them that specialized in other fields as well, such as magic and science. There were DPUs whom, while not weak, chose these fields to pursue instead and contributed to the development of many technologies that were unique to their species. Technologies that, true to their innermost nature, were geared towards combat. Ranks of Power The DPUs each vary in terms of pure power, however NONE of them are weak, none at all. Continent Class (Low) - The lowest Class of DPUs have the power to destroy an entire continent with a single swing of heir swords at 100% power. The lowest rank a DPU has is called the ‘Continent Class’ and these DPUs have similar level reserves. The energy reserves for any DPU rank have to be able to sustain the DPU’s strikes, thus they are fairly larger than the class they are announced as, Multi Continent Class (Mid) – Multi Continent Class DPUs have the power to destroy, well, multiple continents at once, and can shatter single continents with much more ease than their lower ranked brethren. Those who are of mid class however, have one difference between their lower ranked brothers though, and that is the power of the Archdevil Arms. A single Archdevil Arm allows the DPU to advance to this power level. The reason this is, is because of how Archdevil Arms are formed, and also, they are seen as a sort of ‘rite of passage’ for DPUs. Once they gain an Archdevil Arm, their powers will skyrocket in potency, lethality and versatility. Mid rank DPUs usually have one or two Archdevil Arms however, which is why they are on this level. Though, if a mid-class DPU is able to manifest more than that amount of Archdevil Arms, they will be one step away from approaching the next class. Chaos Class (High) – The Chaos Class is a ridiculously high class of power even in DPU standards, a power that only the Chaos Gods have reached. This is due to them having multiple Archdevil Arms with full mastery over all of them. It doesn’t matter how many they have, if they have full control over them their powers will evolve to this class. This is the difference between them and Mid Class DPUs, as the latter have only partial control (like say 45% at max) of their Archdevil Arms. Till the current times only the Chaos Gods have gained this level of power, and it shows. When they fight, their movements are so fast, their abilities so great that they distort the fabric of reality around them. Primal Class (Ultimate) - To this day, there is only one other class that is above the Chaos Gods, and that’s the Primal Class, which only the four original DPUs have gained. This is solely because while they have their own power levels comparable to such a class, they also have the powers of the four Edicts, the Edicts of Destruction, Life, Death and Fate. Powers which they have mastered. The reason for this is largely due to the hellishly difficult conditions required to master these Edicts, for example the Edict of Destruction requires the user to constantly fight, as in fight a LOT. They also need to perform a special ritual called the ‘Nirvana Ritual’ which involves taking a special Pill called the Nirvana Rebirth Pill that destroys the eater down to their very beings, then reconstructs them with no abnormalities. They become perfectly balanced, a body that is without any contact with the imperfections of the normal bodies. A body that is in perfect contact with the world. Only then, can they learn about the Edicts, learning how to control their powers. In a sense, it is a pre-requisite. There are few things that can match the Edicts, some of which being the primordial elements and the primordial powers of light as well as darkness. This is why this class is the ‘ultimate’ DPU Class. Powers and Abilities DPUs are Gods, beings that are superior to the current generation of Goddesses in Gamindustri. This is due to them possessing a mybrid of demonic-based abilities and powers. Such abilities are: Elemental manipulation The DPUs have the ability to manipulate the elements themselves, creating twisted, demonic variants of them which have been horrendously transformed by their own negative natures, resulting in some highly dangerous elements coming into existence. One such element is Hellfire , where DPUs can generate from within themselves cursed hellish flames, flames that are born from the chaos and carnage of their volatile energies that can completely destroy whatever they touch. In a DPU’s human form these flames are weakened somewhat but are still deadly to those that touch them. Their true power only shines when a DPU enters their true forms however, which is something that most forms of life fear massively. In human form, these flames take on an orangish red colour, but in DPU Form, these flames become blacker than the abyss with crimson red outlines. Hellfire is the first and the easiest element to master, due to the chaotic nature of Demonic Power. Chaos naturally breeds flames of destruction; thus their nature makes any Fire based ability exceptionally powerful as well as the easiest to learn. DDD The DPUs process of transformation, the opposite of HDD (Hard Drive Divinity). It is short for Demon Drive Demonica, and it takes the form of a cocoon of flames instead of a pillar of light. When a DPU transforms into this state, they do not possess any Processors like CPUs do, instead they have an armoured form of varying appearances and a weapon, though this eliminates a weakness to the CPUs HDD Forms. Something exploited by Mundus when he faces off against the CPUs for the first time. Devil Arms DPUs have the talent for wielding different Devil Arms, weapons that are the manifestations of demonic souls. Their original weapons, the ones that they gain upon activating DDD, are also Devil Arms but are more ‘complete’ than the others. This gives them additional benefits that the ‘incomplete’ ones lack, such as soul eating, and gaining additional abilities over time. They can wield Devil Arms so easily due to their immortal bodies and souls, as well as the power they command, the two requirements necessary to command a Devil Arm’s respect. The Devil Arms which come from a DPU’s Soul, unless under special circumstances, are usually akin to Archdevil Arms with regards to them being more ‘complete’. It has been revealed however, that there are mortals capable of wielding Devil Arms as well, although DPUs are much more efficient than them at doing so. Negative Emotion Sense Every DPU is capable of sensing any negative option within a large radius, as in an entire city’s worth of a radius. They an sense anger, rage, despair, sorrow, desperation, and any other negative emotion in existence. They use this ability in a variety of ways, they can use it to detect whether or not someone was lying by their brief spike in negative emotions, or they can see where there is the most injustice being committed judging by how many negative emotions they can feel. However, this ability is quite literally, a double-edged sword. For there is a chance that inexperienced DPUs can get overwhelmed by this ability, and allow the negative emotions to twist them into horrific forms that were considered husks of their former selves. There is one fact that is unknown to all but the best of their kind, and that is strongest of DPUs can channel those feelings and convert them into demonic power, similar to CPUs attaining shares only DPUs have a greater repertoire of emotions to channel. Monster Generation With their energies, thoughts and imagination, DPUs can channel their energies to create any kind of monster they wished. These monsters can vary in appearance, power and scale, depending on the wills of their makers. They also can spawn monsters by engaging in sexual intercourse with a female body, though this can be changed depending on the DPU’s desires. These desires are the source of why there were so many Hybrids of human and Demon running about in the DPU era. There have been several instances of this ability being mentioned by Biko, but Nico has shown a severe distaste for using it due to how his predecessors had abused this ability. The only instance where Nico himself used this ability was his accidental creation of Urthemiel, his Archdemon. Demonic Power Manipulation Demonic Power/energy manipulation is a core ability amongst the DPU race, and unique to both them and the demons they create. Devil Arms too, but they are manifestations of demonic souls that were defeated by someone else. Demonic power has a wide variety of uses, more so than CPUs share energy. For one, it empowers the user when called upon, it can empower/ desecrate any object in their possession, and it is the power source of all their other abilities. As such, DPUs have extraordinarily high reserves to compliment their wide skillset. It is also considered to be very effective against monsters, as proven with Nico in how he used is demonic energy to suppress his Ghoul side for the majority of the Leanbox Arc. Shapeshifting Wings A DPU’s wings are formed from their own demonic powers in a sustained manner, thus they can be shapeshifted into any form that the DPU choses. There are too many forms that the DPUs can chose from, and the only limits to this is the intelligence of these DPUs. If one doesn’t have as much intelligence, or isn’t very smart, then they won’t be able to shapeshift their wings as much as a smarter DPU, as they don’t have the imagination to imagine the forms visually enough for them to take form in reality. In addition, natural born DPUs like Mundus and Sparda expend practically an ant’s worth of power to shapeshift these wings, while non-naturals like Nico expend a greater amount in comparison. Immortality As with any godly entity, DPUs are immortal, in which that they will live forever. However, these warriors can be killed on the battlefield, but this is usually due to a more powerful demonic being, and the longer one lives the stronger they become. However, even if they ‘die’ it is only their bodies that are killed. Their powerful souls remain and they float about in the Devildimension until their energies can be recovered enough to reform their bodies. Essentially the DPUs are immortal across multiple planes of existence, making truly killing them a near-impossible task. That is why the older DPUs are terrifically feared and respected across the Devildimension, for they have had the experience and combat prowess needed to survive for as long as they have in a dimension where only the strong survive. There have been times where Items have been made that can severely weaken a DPU’s power, however most of these items have been lost to time, their use practically vanishing after the end of the DPU era. Inner World Another advantage that DPUs have over CPUs is that each one has an ‘Inner World’ which is like a world within their subconscious. Every DPU is supposed to have one, and those that are able to enter these get access to much longer training periods which increase their power. This is due to a time dilation within the inner world, time passes differently in there, seconds in the real world are actually hours in the Inner World. Interestingly, it is possible for others to enter the DPUs inner world with them, provided that their trust in these people is sufficient enough. In many cases, these DPUs take women into their inner worlds as a show of trust and honor, such as the case was with Sparda and Odyssey Heart. Warping Warping is considered an essential ability for the DPUs as it involves unleashing their powers in a bright flash and teleporting to another area. DPUs who don’t have this ability usually don’t last as long as others would on the battlefield, but those who do earn the right to use a brilliant tool for ensuring their survival. Warping is fast, nigh instantaneous, which means hitting a being about to Warp is nigh impossible unless they are fast enough. Even then, it isn’t easy to tell that someone is about to Warp aside from just before it happens. In addition, a DPU can Warp others along with them, but the more they Warp along for the ride, the more strain it puts on them mentally. A DPU has a near limitless potential for growth within their biology, due to how the evolution of carnage brings out their powers to their fullest potential. It is said that a DPU can destroy entire continents with ease, and they are known as the WEAKER ones. The middle ground DPUs can destroy multiple continents with their powers, but they cannot cross into other dimensions throughout the multiverse. The truly strongest of their kinds (the original DPUs) can break the foundations of reality to break into other planes of existence, cross entire dimensions as if playing hop scotch, while merely agitating them risks destroying entire solar systems. One of their most powerful abilities is not any of these, but that they possess what is known as Bio Boost, which constantly increases their power the more they fight opponents, as well as train in their Inner Worlds. This Bio Boost activates instantly the moment a DPU is actively fighting or training, and it will keep increasing the DPU’s power, energy reserves, strength, speed, other physical attributes and resistances. With their immortality being how it is, a DPU can become strong enough to destroy entire galaxies and more with ease. This is the largest reason why the older a DPU is, the stronger they are, as they have been in constant conflict and evolved to new levels, gaining abilities and powers along the way. With their culture being the way, it is, it is to be expected that this ability would be considered necessary for them. The more stress is put on the DPU, body or soul, the greater the Bio Boost’s efficiency DPUs, once transformed, do not get affected by climates allowing them to fight within outer space, frozen tundra’s or volcanic wastelands. Category:Lore